


Once in Disneyland

by Emij114



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: Disneyland, Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 21:12:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15615111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emij114/pseuds/Emij114
Summary: What would it be like if  our OUAT characters went to Disneyland what would their reactions to things be like? Would they enjoy it? This story takes places a year after season 6 I'm adding new things like Robin and that he never died





	1. Chapter 1

Rumple & Belle’s POV

“Rumple?” “Huh” he mumbles in his pillow “Were going to Disneyland!” Belle says excitedly. “Belle it’s 3:00 in the morning and unless it’s my turn to take Gideon. I’m going to go back to sleep.” “Sorry I’m just so excited!” “Really I can’t tell.” Rumple says sarcastically waving his hand around. “Oh come on I know your excited.” She says with a laugh “How bout we be excited in the morning when there’s sunlight.” “Oh and we get to bring Gideon! Oh it’s going to be so magical!” Groaning he turns on his side to face Belle. “Honey I really value my sleep. Especially when we have a one year old who cries almost every hour. For once he’s not crying.” “I just have so many thoughts in my head. Making it hard to sleep cause I’m so excited!” “How do you have this much energy at 3:00 in the morning! Please go back to sleep if you were sleeping in the first place.” She takes her hand stroking his cheek “I love you Rumple.” He smiles as he kissed her forehead saying softly “I love you to.” He draws her closer holding her as they both fell asleep.

 

The Charming-Jones family POV

“Is everyone ready?!” Emma asks “I am!” Hook says excitedly like a giddy schoolboy. “Uh were almost ready.” Rumple says “Okay then I guess I’ll see you guys at the airport!” Emma says “Hey Belle do you need help?” Snow says looking at Belle who’s struggling to figure out how to put in Gideon’s car seat. With Rumple who’s holding Gideon. While looking more confused then Snow’s ever seen him. “Huh.” Belle looks up from the car seat “She asked if you need help and I’m gonna have to go with yes.” Rumple told her “Oh yes that would be great.” She turned to look at Rumple with a nervous look on her face. “I’ll take Neal.” David says taking Neal from her. “Henry do you want to drive with me or Emma to the airport?” Regina asked “I think I’m going to drive with Emma.” She nods and heads to her own car getting in. “Okay there it is.” Snow turns to smile at Belle. “Thanks.” “No problem. See you in a hour.” She turns and heads to David’s already packed car. 

The Locksley- Mill’s Family POV 

Regina had to drive since Robin didn’t have a license or know how to drive. “So what exactly is this Disneyland?” Robin asked as he turned to look at Roland who was sleeping in the back. “I’m not exactly sure considering the only place I’ve been outside of Maine is New York and Boston. But from what I know it’s a amusement park. Mostly based off of things from Disney.” Remind me why were going again?” “Henry and Emma have been begging us to go for a family trip for a while now. We always had stuff going on like defeating a Villain. So we’ve never taken it to mind until Snow declares we’re going on a family trip.” “Well I hope Roland enjoys it. Henry also told us that Disney created movies of us that are totally wrong from the real story.” “That’s one thing I’m nervous about. But I guess we’ll find out when we go.”


	2. The Airport

Rumple & Belle’s POV

“Place all your belongings on the tray please.” An Asian woman says Sighing while handing them a tray. Belle handed Gideon to Rumple Who gladly took him with a smile on his face. Belle placed her backpack which had all of Gideon’s belonging’s and her own backpack which was filled with a few books and necessities. While Rumple handed Gideon back to Belle and set their suitcases on the tray. “So Hook how does it feel to have a new hand?” Henry asked. Before they left Regina and Emma came up with a potion that would give the pirate a hand for a while. “Weird actually I keep looking down expecting to see my hook. But see a hand in its place. Why exactly did I have to have a hand again?” “First its weird and kinda scary. Second you can’t go through the airport with a hook.” Emma replied “Will you and your father please step through?” The Asian lady asked”Father? What father?” Rumple asked with a confused look on his face. “Um you? Are you not her father?” “No I’m her husband thank you very much.” “Oh then um sorry.” She says with an embarrassed look. Behind them the group held back laughter as Rumple turned around to give a glare. Making Belle gave him a nudge to go through the metal detector. “Um what do I do about him?” Belle asked the lady about Gideon. “Um just give him to your.....husband.” She nodded and handed Gideon to Rumple. After everyone went through. Killian came up laughing giving Rumple a pat on the back. “Gotta keep up old man.” He said as he went back to Emma and took her hand. “Do I really look that old?” “Who cares what they think. Your still the most handsome man I’ve ever met.” She says with a grin and your the most beautiful woman I’ve ever met. He replies with a grin. “Great now their saying cheesy things about each other.” Regina says walking in front of them pulling Robin and Roland along. As Rumple gave her a glare. “Rumple be nice. Remember we’re going to have to spend a few days with them.” “Don’t remind me.” He groaned. “Oh come on it’ll be fun.” “Right fun...” 

 

The Charming-Jones-Mills family POV

“Moms! I’m so excited!” Henry exclaimed. “So what’s exactly at Disneyland?” Regina asked “What’s Disneyland?” Hook asked “Have you’ve not been listening to where we’re going?” “Um no not really. I just heard family trip and was all for it.” She raised her eyebrow. “Of course you did.” “What’s that supposed to mean?” Hook asked offended. “Nothing.” “No tell me.” “Do you really wanna know. Ok then you can be an idiot sometimes Captain Looks-a-lot.” “Captain looks-a-lot?” “Yeah cause your so obsessed with looking good.” Regina says folding her arms. “I approve of that name.” Rumple says “Rumple!” Belle scolds “Regina does have a point though. You are obsessed with your looks.” “David agreed. “What! It’s not my fault I was blessed with such looks!” ““There goes my point exactly!” “Come on handsome how about we sit down.” Emma says taking his hand and leading him to a seat to sit in. “Papa I have to go pee.” Roland complained while tugging on Robin’s hand. “Regina I’m going to go find a bathroom so Roland doesn’t pee his pants.” “Please do!” “So Henry what were you going to say about Disneyland?” Snow asks trying to change the subject. “It’s an amusement park based off of Disney characters and other Disney things! So anyone who’s a Disney character will see how the world views them!” “So who are the Disney character’s Charming asked “Well you and mom are one. Belle and Gold are except Rumplestiltskin isn’t one it’s the beast part. Regina and Robin are except their not a couple. Hook’s one including Peter Pan. Zelena I’m sorry but your not a Disney character.” Emma told them. “I’m confused about what she said about us. How Rumplestiltskin isn’t Disney but the Beast is?” Rumple told Belle “Yeah I’m confused to. I guess we will find out when we go. I’m going to go grab his bottle.” Belle says as Gideon starts crying. Rumple nods as he follows her. Not wanting to be with his extended family for longer then he had to. “Oh I can’t wait to meet my beautiful self! I can just imagine it my beautifully gorgeous self defeating that evil demon child!” Hook exclaimed with tears in his eyes. “Ok...then.” Snow said as Emma and Henry were holding back laughter. “Remind me how you and my daughter fell for each other?” David asked “Emma is the only woman as beautiful as me! No one else can compare to our looks. Together we make up the “I’m a gloriously gorgeous human being and you should know it club!” Hook replies with a dreamy look in his eyes. “So you chose my daughter because of her looks?” “NO!” Hook says giving his father-in-law a glare. But before he could finish a voice on the intercom said “Passengers flying on Delta’s flight to Los Angeles! You will start boarding in 10 minutes! You will start boarding in 10 minutes!” “What took you boys so long?!” Regina demanded as Robin walks to her while holding Roland. “Sorry this place is like a maze. I looked everywhere for a bathroom and couldn’t find one. But then we did and now we’re here!” Robin responded “I almost thought you might miss the flight! But I guess your here now so.” “We better start walking over so we don’t miss the flight.” Emma said.”


	3. The Flight

Belle’s POV 

“You have your ticket?” Rumple asked I nodded “Belle let me help you carry something. I’ll take either Gideon or Gideon’s bag.” I hand him Gideon’s bag as I walk up the steps into the plane. “Belle what seat are you guys in?!” Henry asked I glanced back at Rumple. “What seat?” “He looks at the ticket and says “Row 4.” “Rumple says we’re in row 4. What about you guys?” I glance back “Awe were in row 12 in the back.” “I’m guessing you planned that?” I ask Rumple “What? I don’t get to choose the seats we just happened. To be far away from the rest of the extended family.” I raise my eyebrow at him and mumble “Whatever.” “Looks like this is it.” Rumple nods to the seats on the left. “”Why don’t you sit in the window seat. That way you can see the view.” “Ok!” I say excitedly. “Sweetheart I’m gonna go grab our suitcases.” “Ok love you!” He gives a small smile before replying “I love you to.” I watch as Rumple walks off the plane. “Your first trip Gideon!” He looks at me with his big brown eyes. That he got from Rumple and gives me a big smile. Making me chuckle. “Hey!” I look up to see a young man who looks like he’s in his 30’s. With Dark brown hair and green eyes. “Oh hi!” I respond giving him a small wave. “Is this your son?” The man says sliding in the seat next to me. “Yeah.” “He’s a little cutie what’s his name?” “Gideon.” “I’m guessing this is your first time flying.” “What makes you say that?” “Your clutching the seat.” He says pointing to my hands “Oh yeah.” I chuckle nervously. “I’m Mike.” “Um Belle.” “Your parents were definitely thinking when they named you that.” It’s a good thing Rumple wasn’t here. Because this Mike would probably be dead. What’s taking him so long anyways. Not knowing exactly what to say I just say. “Thanks.” “Yeah. You have family there?” I shake my head no. “I have family there. My mother’s been begging me to come for weeks. I finally had time so I decided why not? Have you’ve ever been to California before?” “I never been anywhere outside of Maine.” “Maybe we could get together down there and I could show you the sites!” “I’m married.” I say showing him my ring hand. His face fell “Oh well where’s the lucky guy?” “That would be me.” I look up to see Rumple. Mike turns around to see my husband who gives him a glare. “Now if your done flirting with my wife. I suggest you move.” He finish with a sneer. Mike scared out of his mind gets up and let’s Rumple pass by and take his seat next to me. “You didn’t have to be so harsh.” I tell him in a whisper. “Would you have rather him sit next to you the whole time?!” “Well...no but still.” “Fine from now on I’ll try to be nicer to people. Who are flirting with my wife.” He gives me a grin making me laugh. “Your impossible.” I say making him smile. “Will you hold Gideon for a while I’m gonna read.” He nods and takes Gideon who’s sound asleep.   
Rumple’s POV

I watch as Belle unzips her backpack and pulls out a book. Before zipping it back up. She looks up and gives me a small smile and starts reading. I’ll never understand why she chose me. How she ever saw the man behind the beast. I just know that without her I wouldn’t be where I am today. I would be on a even darker path then I was on before. Yes I was jealous of that man. It’s stupid but I’m still terrified that one day I’ll wake up and she’ll be gone. Running away to be with someone else. I turn to look at her she had her book wide open. But her eyes were closed “Belle?” “Huh?!” Her eyes flutter open. “Um yeah.” She turned to look at me. “Sweetheart why don’t you get some sleep.” “No I’m fine.” “Belle your not fine you’ve been staying up really late. I’ll watch Gideon.”she sighs looking at me with her beautiful blue eyes full of life. “Fine.” She puts her book away and leans her head against my shoulder. “I love you Rumple.” She mumbles “I love you to.” I give her a kiss on her forehead. Her beautiful long brown hair falling in her face. I’m so lucky I still can’t believe that Gideon,Belle their actually mine.

 

The Charming-Jones-Mills family POV  
“Die you stupid pigs die!” “Killian calm down!” “Calm down how can I calm down Emma when these pigs won’t die! It will be the most wonderful day of my life when I defeat these pigs!” “Hey what about marrying me?!” “This is making me question if I should have gave you my blessing.” Charming says interfering. “Well of course after marrying Emma of course.” “Right..” Emma says rolling her eyes. As Killian goes back to playing Angry Birds. “What you’d drawing kid?” Henry looked up at his birth mother. “Oh just some random doodles.” “Well their good random doodles.” “Attention passengers! Buckle your seatbelts. We will be lifting off shortly. We will be arriving at 3:15 thank you and have a good flight!” “Well here we go.” “Anyone else nervous?” Snow asked adding on to Regina’s comment. “Oh right none of you have been on a plane before.” Emma said “None of us have ever really been outside Storybrooke. The only place we’ve been is New York.” Zelena added everyone nods. “So what do you do on a plane?...” Robin asks. “Whatever you want really.” Henry replies giving a shrug. For the next few hours Henry continued drawing, Regina and Robin played I Spy with Roland, The Charming’s talked about what they thought Disneyland was going to be like, Emma kept trying to get her phone back while Hook kept on taking it from her. So he could accomplish his dream of defeating the pigs in Angry Birds. Belle slept on Rumple’s shoulder while Rumple kept glaring at the man who flirted with his wife. While then returning to look at his son. Who woke up from his nap very grumpy. So Rumple decided to feed Gideon Cheerios to keep him occupied. “So are we all sharing a hotel room right?” Regina asked sick of playing I Spy for 2 hours. “Yeah we have a hotel room together with a kitchen and a tv with a couple couches. Mom and Dad, Gold and Belle will have their own room. Especially since none of us want to hear Neal or Gideon scream all night long. Regina and Robin you’ll be sharing a room with Roland. Henry you’ll be sleeping in a room with Hook and I. Or if you really want to you can sleep in the living room on the couch. And Zelena you get your own room with Sadie.” “I’ll figure out what I want to do when we get there.” Henry said. Emma nods “Ok.” “Passenger’s we will be landing shortly.” The pilot said. “Disneyland here we come!” Emma mumbles.


	4. The Hotel

All’s POV

“So who gets what room?” Zelena asks “Well the room’s are supposed to be the same size. So I guess it’s up to you guys to choose what you want.” Emma reply’s tucking a piece of stray hair behind her ear. “I honestly don’t care.” Belle says looking at Rumple. Who shakes his head in agreement. “I guess we’ll take that room then.” Regina says pointing at the bedroom across from her. “I guess that settles it. Well l’m tired so I think I’m going to head to bed. But you guys are welcome to stay up.” Emma says walking to her bedroom. “We’re going to Disneyland tomorrow!” Henry says jumping around in excitement. “Well I’m going to stay up but I should probably put Sadie to bed. Zelena says as she carry’s Sadie into her room. Most people left to go unpack.

Rumple & Belle’s POV

“Now it’s just you and I.” Rumple says with a grin. Belle laughs putting Gideon down in his crib. “Unless you want to spend time with them right now.” His face fell. “Well I was thinking of maybe watching a movie. With you if you wanted.” He smiles “That sounds good. What movie are you thinking of?” She wraps her arms around his neck. “I was thinking of the Beauty and The Beast movie. You know to prepare for Disneyland.” “Sounds good.” He says with a small smile. “I love you Rumple.” “I love you to sweetheart.” I move to kiss her forehead. But instead end up with a kiss on my lips. I chuckle “Let’s go watch the movie.” 

 

The Locksley’s POV  
“What do you wear to Disneyland?” Robin asked. “I guess whatever you want.” Regina. “According to Henry people usually wear mouse ears. Or a Disney shirt.” “Mouse ears why mouse ears?” “Apparently it’s their mascot.” “I think you’ll be fine wearing what you normally wear. Plus millions of people dress up as crazy things. So even if you were wearing your Enchanted Forest outfit minus the arrow’s I don’t think you’d stand out much.” Robin nods “Why would you want a mouse as your mascot. The more I hear about this...Disneyland the stranger it seems.” “Well it must not be that strange. Considering how popular the place is.” Regina told him. “For someone who’s lived in Storybrooke for 30 years. You don’t seem to know much about the outside world.” “I was to focused on making the people in Storybrooke’s lives miserable. To care what was happening in the outside world.” Robin raised an eyebrow “True... didn’t Henry say anything though?” “About Disneyland? No not much honestly.” Robin took Regina’s hand and smiled. “Well we will either suffer together. Or enjoy ourselves together.” He said making Regina laugh. “I hope it’s the second one.” She says with a smile. “Me too.” “I love you Robin.” “I love you to.” He said giving her a kiss.

The Jones-Charming family POV  
Emma was sitting on the couch in the front room with Killian and her father. While Henry set up his bed in their room and Snow put Neal to bed. “So Emma have you’ve been to Disneyland before?...” Charming asked. Emma shook her head. “I haven’t. I’ve just heard stories and saw pictures growing up.” “Hey mom I finished making my bed.” “Sounds good kid.Well I’m gonna go to bed. You coming Killian?” Emma asked looking over at Hook Who let out a snore. “I guess he’s asleep.” “I’m not carrying him into your room.” Charming said quickly. Making Emma laugh “Good night dad.” “Goodnight Emma.” He said giving her a hug and heading off to his room to join Snow.


	5. Welcome to Disneyland

All’s POV  
“What ride should we go on first?!” Emma asked. As everyone grabbed their stuff and walked out the hotel door. “Well I was thinking of going on Hook’s ride first.” Henry said making Hook start jumping up and down like a child. Emma roll her eyes. “Everyone ready?” Charming asked everyone nods. The hotel was right across the street from the amusement park. So everyone with small children got out a stroller and put them in walking to the park. “We’re getting closer!” Hook squealed. “Henry’s acting more mature then Hook and he’s only 15!” Regina said. “Just let them have fun.” Robin says “I have nothing against having fun. Just saying.” Robin nods in agreement. “I can’t wait to go inside!” Belle exclaims making Rumple chuckle as they get in line to pay for the tickets to get in. It felt like ages until it was their turn to go in. “It’s time for the magic to start!” Snow says happily.


	6. Peter Pan’s Flight (Hook’s ride)

“What’s taking them so long?..” Killian complained. “They have to wait for everyone to go.” Emma told him gesturing to the long line of people in front of them. “Are the lines usually this long?” Charming asked. Henry nods “Yeah some lines are longer though. It depends on how popular the ride is.” “Remind me why I came? I don’t even like this stuff.” Rumple says “You should be in it Grandpa Gold.” “What do you mean?” Rumple asked “Well your part of Hook’s story. You know the Crocodile part.” Rumple raised an eyebrow clearly confused but not getting into it. “This is going to be so wonderful! A ride based after me!” Killian exclaimed Henry and Emma held back a laugh. “Clearly he didn’t look at the name of the ride.” David whispered to Snow as she nods in agreement. “I’m glad we never showed him the movie. He would probably start sobbing.” Henry whispered to Emma. “I haven’t seen any mice.” Robin commented “I’ve seen mouse ears.” Regina replied “Finally after waiting for what feels like eternity!” Charming says as they get in the boats. Emma,Hook and Henry shared a boat while everyone sat with their individual families. 

 

The Jones-Mill’s family POV  
“This is going to be so beautiful!” Killian exclaimed. Emma and Henry shared a knowing look. While Hook went into full fanboy mode which soon turned into horror. “Why are the children following him?! Children run away!” He screamed making Henry burst out in laughter. Emma shot him a look while trying to contain her own laughter. “You think that’s funny! remember when Pan took you away. Did he seem friendly then?!” “No...” Henry replied. “Where am I?!” Hook asked “Wait a minute that man has a hook...NO THAT CAN’T BE ME! WHAT IS...THAT? SWAN!” Emma handed him a mirror. “You brought a mirror?” David asked from behind. “I had a feeling I would need one.” Emma replied. “Sounds reasonable.” Snow says. “MY GUYLINER!” Hook sobbed as it came off. Henry looked away trying to contain his laughter. “Hey Grandpa Gold look it’s you. Trying to eat Hook!” Henry pointed out. “I’m a Crocodile?... They took Hook’s name for me very literal...” Rumple states. “WELL AT LEAST THEY GOT YOUR DESCRIPTION RIGHT!” the pirate screamed and sobbed. “My description right? They made me an animal.” “Exactly you looked like a Crocodile!” Rumple rolls his eyes annoyed at the dramatic pirate. “Well that was fun.” David said as everyone got out of the ride. Emma looked at her father and rolled her eyes.


	7. It’s a Small World

The Jones-Charming-Mill’s POV  
“So Henry where are we going next?” Regina asked. “I was thinking of doing It’s a Small World.” He replied. “Ok A Small World it is.” Emma says. “Killian You done in there?!” Emma yelled at the bathroom door that the pirate locked himself in. “Not until I’m my beautiful self again!” He sobbed. “This mirror is my best friend!” Emma sighed in annoyance. “I bet Emma will let you play Angry Birds.” David yelled “Dad!” Emma glared at her father. He shrugged “What?... it might help.” “Green little demons you will fear the name Killian Jones!” He yelled slamming the bathroom door open. “See?...” David said gesturing toward’s Hook. “Swan I need a mirror and the weapon!” “You mean my phone?” “Whatever it is.” “You have no idea how long it took me to get him off it the first time!” “Just let him have the phone mom.” Henry told her Emma sighed and handed her husband her phone. 

Rumple and Belle’s POV 

“I’m left here wondering how Milah ever fell for that?...” Rumple asked. “Who knows?... She missed out on a wonderful life with you.” Belle tells her husband with a smile on her face. He grins “You always know the right thing to say. How is that?” She smiles and takes his hand. “I don’t know just say what I think.” 

Everyone’s POV  
“Looks like this is it!” Henry exclaimed. Robin frowned “What’s with the creepy face?” He asks. Henry shrugs “I don’t know.” “This ride isn’t supposed to be creepy right?” Robin asked. “I don’t think so.” (Little do they know...) Belle answered “At least according to the book I read.” Snow squealed “Oh I’m so excited!” David chuckles at his wife’s enthusiasm. Everyone got in the little boats as the gates opened. “I hate water.” Rumple grumbled. “Oh come on don’t be a grump.” Belle told him. “The Dark One in a amusement park. Who would have ever thought that.” “Your not here for your self your here for Gideon and me.” Rumple raised an eyebrow. “True. But this is still the most embarrassing thing I’ve ever done.” He complained. “Boat! Water!” Killian exclaimed. Emma took the opportunity to take her phone away while he was distracted. “It’s a small world after all!” The song started. Rumple paled “Great a creepy musical ride can anything get worse than that?” Snow’s eyes widened. “A musical!!! This is already my favorite ride!” She squealed. “Nice choice Henry....”Regina told him. “How was I supposed to know?!!!!” He said in defense. Roland looked around “Daddy I don’t like this ride...” he complained. “Me to buddy me to.” Robin told his son who had his hands over his ears. “Henry you are going to pay for making us go on this ride!” Hook yelled. Belle looked at Rumple who looked embarrassed. “Well at least Gideon likes this ride.” Belle said as Gideon looked around curiously. “Why did I rip out people’s hearts when I could have just made people go on this ride!” Zelena complained. “HOW MUCH LONGER!” Killian yelled. “Oh David look at this is beautiful! Don’t you think so?!” Snow exclaimed. “Yes...... so... beautiful..” David told her turning around and mouthed help to his daughter. “Maybe we should have looked at this ride before we went on it!” Emma said. Henry nodded in agreement. “I’m sorry everyone! I put you to this horrible fate!” “OH THE HORROR! WHY MUST YOU BE CRUEL WORLD! WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU!” The pirate screamed. “The fact that you wear guyliner. Is a cruel fate to the world.” Rumple mumbled. “Rumple!” Belle scolded “Though I do have to admit it is kind of weird.” “Along with his sense of style.” Regina added. “In his defense Killian’s the only one who can pull off and not look like a weirdo.” Emma says “Your husband is a weirdo.” Regina says and looks at Robin who nods in agreement. “Well that’s besides the point.” Regina shrugs. Everyone gasps as they saw the light signaling the ride was over. Everyone sighed a breath of relief. Snow pouted. “Let’s do it again!” She says excitedly. “NOOOOO!” Everyone yells at the same time. “NEVER AGAIN!” David complained.


End file.
